Up In The Sky
by weepingwriter
Summary: I Know She's Up There Watching Us. oneshot.


_It's A Short Little One-Shot I Wrote A While Ago, But I Just Found It Now. So Here It Is._

_Sadly i own nothing. _

**Up In The Sky**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

It's mostly always me and my girls. There's my beautiful wife, Brooke, and our beautiful daughter, Sydney . I would do anything for my girls as I refer to them as. Brooke is my high school sweetheart and the love of my life. I don't think I would have made it this far with out her right next to me. I don't know how I'm going to make it. The saddest thing happened to us in the beginning of the year, Brooke found out that she has cancer.

Cancer. The word I never use in my vocabulary anymore. The word that makes me wanna cry, tare things up and just wake up from this nightmare. I ask the doctors is there anything they can do to make her survive, I need here, Sydney needs her. All they say is that its to far advance to do anything. I won't be able to look at Sydney anymore. She's a minnie Brookes. Big brown eyes that I can't say no to. Dark brown hair that has a little wave to it. Mostly it's their bubbly personality and the dimpled smile.

It killed her. Cancer. The evil thing killed the love of my life, my wife, my daughter's mother. Now here I am raising Sydney a 6 year old on my own. It gets hard but I know Brookes watching us from above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy whys mommy sleeping?" Sydney asked.

"She going to heaven. Do you understand baby?" Lucas said as they watched Brookes casket being closed.

"No."

"Sydney you know how mommy got very sick?" Lucas asked as the little girl nodded her heads, "Well the thing she got called cancer made mommy's body to weak to fight it off. Her body just couldn't take fighting for it anymore."

"But why did it have to be my mommy, daddy?" Sydney asked.

"I really don't know Syd. I don't know." Lucas said as he and his daughter cried.

"I want mommy back daddy." Sydney complained.

"I do to but there's nothing I can do baby."

"Daddy do something they taking mommy aways!" Sydney screamed as she jump off Luke's lap and ran to where they started to lower Brooke into.

"Sydney come here."

"Daddy do something!" Cried the little girl.

"I can't do anything baby." Lucas said bending down to the little girls eyesight.

"Daddy you have to do something. Stop them from taking my mommy away."

"Baby mommy went to heave with Uncle Keith. He wants to see her."

"But why now?"

"I really don't know."

"Why does James still have his mommy and so do Jenny and I don't anymore."

"I really don't know. Come on lets go home it's time for you to go to bed." Lucas said as she started to walk away.

"Hold on daddy." Sydney said as she walked over to her moms grave and gave her the flower she had been holding, "Mommy likes pretiful flowers."

"She loves them. I bet you this one is her favorite."

"Really. Why I thought she's bye-bye?"

"She did Sydney but she can still see everything you do."

"I wanna die and go p to heaven with her."

"Syd if you die all my girls will be leaving me."

"Daddy you'll survive." Sydney laughed.

"Oh you better run Syd." Lucas said as he started to chase Sydney around. "Gottcha you little monkey."

"Daddy I'm Sydney silly not a monkey." Sydney said as Lucas started to tickle the little girl.

"Well it looks like things are going to get back to normal soon for them." Nathan said as he and Haley were walking to their car with their son James.

"Yeah it does. I don't think it's going to last long."

"Maybe it will."

"And Maybe It Wont." Haley said again.

"Daddy that tickles. Please stop." Sydney laughed. "Daddy please pretty please with sugar on top and a big wet kiss!"

"Will I get a big hug and a kiss from my favorite daughter?"

"Silly I'm your only daughter."

"Is that right I thought I had another favorite daughter?"

"No silly."

"Well then I guess you have to deal. Now where is my big kiss and huge hug?"

"Here daddy." Sydney said as she hugged and kissed her father.

"Thanks baby. Now how about we go home?"

"Daddy we can't leave mommy all alone. She will be very sad."

"We'll come back tomorrow to visit her."

"Really?"

"Yes really now come on it's past your bed time missy."

"Can I stay in your bed tonight?"

"Sure baby. Now climb in." Luke said pulling down the covers so Sydney could climb in.

"Can we still see mommy tomorrow?"

"Of course baby-girl. Now good-night." Luke said kissing the brown headed girl, "I love you."

"I love you to the moon and back daddy."

"_I love you both to the moon and back." the wind from the opened window said as it came into the room._

"Daddy did you hear that? Mommy said I love you to us."

"Baby mommy's not in here."

"She's watching us daddy."

"She always will Syd."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finished.

Please Review.


End file.
